


We Don't Know What We Want (But We Know That We Want It Right Now)

by Synnerxx



Series: sugar honey ice and tea [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood As Lube, Cock Ring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Love, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Soulmates, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim has to learn a lesson and take his punishment and Joey's. Joey finds out and tries to piece him back together as best he can. Too bad this will never last.Follows directly after sleep_and_feel_no_pain's "(Who The Hell Died And) Made You King".





	We Don't Know What We Want (But We Know That We Want It Right Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Who the Hell Died and) Made You King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302472) by [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain). 



> a continuation. head the warnings. there's a lot going on here.

Jim climbs onto the bus, a bone deep weariness settling into him. HIs lip throbs and the bruises on his face ache. He sits down by himself, avoiding the others already gathered on the bus. He stares out the window, seeing Joey spin to face Corey as Corey walks over to him. He’s surprised at the fury that Joey throws at Corey as he shoves him back against the buses. Jim cracks the window enough to listen to the screaming. 

“You know I fucking hate it when you hit him! Why’d you do it? Why’d you fucking do it?!” Joey’s screaming at Corey and it gives Jim pause. Maybe Joey really didn’t mean what he’d said back in the hotel room? Maybe Corey was the one fucking with him because he’s so possessive over Joey?

He watches Corey toss his head back and laugh and that slices deep into his heart. He knows he should be used to Corey’s antics by now, how hot and cold he is with him. He still manages to find ways to hurt him though. Jim knows it’s partly his own fault for giving Corey so much power in the first place, but he doesn’t know what else to do. 

He jumps, eyes wide, when he’s broken out of his thoughts by Joey swinging on Corey, busting Corey’s lip. There’s blood all over Corey’s lips and chin when he straightens back up to look at Joey. “Joe, what the fuck! You’re mine! You know you’re mine, and about how I feel about you fucking with him, ‘cause you belong to me! I can’t have you fucking with him! He’s gotta know, he’s gotta fucking know--”

Jim watches Joey shove Corey again. “Fuck you! Fuck you! He didn’t fucking deserve it! I don’t fucking belong to you or anyone, so don’t fucking do it again! Don’t fucking hit him again!” He shoves Corey once more.

Jim holds his breath as Joey storms off, feeling oddly touched by the act of violence done in his honor, his defense. He looks back at Corey when Joey disappears from view, likely heading to the Bodom bus, and flinches when he meets Corey’s furious gaze. 

He knows what’s coming and he knows he’s not going to like it. Maybe he really should go crawl up under Mick as Corey so thoughtfully suggested earlier. At least Mick will dissuade Corey from coming after him because he knows he’s going to get the punishment meant for Joey and whatever else Corey deems it necessary to do to teach him a lesson for touching Joey. For daring, even just for a moment, to wish for something with Joey. He’s been down this road before. He knows the dead end it leads to. 

\------------------------

Jim gets lucky and it’s a few days before they have another hotel day. Joey still hasn’t come back from the Bodom bus and Jim doubts he will any time soon. The bad news for him is that Corey’s had time to sit and stew in his anger and now it’s probably going to be even worse when he finally does get his hands on Jim.  
Jim’s not surprised when Corey seizes his arm after they get their keycards, grip bruisingly tight, and drags him towards the elevator. Paul looks like he wants to say something, but Jim catches his eye and shakes his head a little bit. He knows he’s getting what he deserves. Paul frowns deeply, but turns away, getting on the other elevator when it slides open. 

Corey pulls him down the hall to his room and shuts the door firmly behind them. He drops his bag and Jim does the same, trying to ready himself for the fight that will come. 

“Get naked.” Corey’s voice is soft and deceptively calm. 

Jim hesitates, nervous energy thrumming through him. Corey stares at him, waiting for him to do what he’s told. It takes him another moment, but he moves eventually, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. He reaches for the button on his jeans and starts undoing them. 

Corey watches impassively as Jim strips in front of him. His arms are crossed over his chest and he seems calm. Jim knows better. Despite himself, Jim can still feel his body starting to respond to Corey’s eyes on him, his cock hardening. 

“Lay down on the bed on your back.” Corey instructs once Jim is completely naked, watching again to make sure Jim does as he’s told. 

Satisfied, Corey bends down and digs through his bag for a moment, taking out a few items before straightening up again. He goes over to the bed and Jim cranes his neck, trying to see what Corey is holding. 

“I don’t want to have to do this to you, Jamie, but you have to know your place.” Corey climbs onto the bed, leaning over Jim. He cuffs both of Jim’s wrists to the headboard. “You have to know that Joey is mine and will never be yours. What’s more is that he doesn’t want to be yours. You think he wants to be with you? No, he doesn’t. He only loves me.”

Jim shrinks against the bed, hardness starting to wilt with the cruelty in Corey’s words. Tears sting his eyes and he fights to hold them back, not wanting to give Corey even more power over him. He hates the way Corey calls him Jamie, hates the way it sound on Corey’s tongue. It lacks all of the warmth and affection that Joey has when he says it.

Corey reaches down and curls his fingers around Jim’s cock, stroking him until he’s fully hard again. Jim squirms and whines, tugging at the handcuffs. Corey hushes him and quickly puts a cock ring on Jim, making him gasp. “I don’t want this to end too early. It’s gonna be a long lesson for you, Jamie.”

Jim meets Corey’s eyes, seeing the darkness in those blue depths. Fear crawls through his veins and he knows he’s in for an even worse night than he’d anticipated. Corey smirks at him. “Nothing to say, Jamie? You sure are quiet tonight.”

Jim clears his throat softly. “What do you want me to say?”

“Are you scared?” Corey cocks his head, reaching for one of the other items he’d gotten from his bag.

Jim doesn’t answer, chewing his lip. 

Corey pets Jim’s chest lightly, touch soft and sweet. “I’m disappointed that I have to keep teaching you this lesson when you’re usually such a fast learner.”

Jim tenses as Corey pets him. “I’m sorry. I know Joey’s yours and I know he doesn’t love me. I know. I’m sorry. I won’t do anything with him again.”

“I know you won’t. And you certainly will be sorry after tonight.” Corey purrs to him, flicking the blade out on his switchblade. 

Jim tenses more, trembling as Corey leans closer to him. “Corey, please….”

Corey presses the knife against Jim’s neck lightly. The steel is cold and it makes Jim shiver. He can feel how sharp it is every time he swallows. He wonders if this is it, if Corey is really going to kill him because of this. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. Corey presses the knife a little harder against his throat. “He’s not yours, Jamie. He doesn’t fucking love you. Whatever happened between the two of you is not real. Do you understand?”

Jim sucks in a shaky gasp. “Yes.”

“Tell me.” Corey demands, voice low and rough.

“He….He doesn’t love me. It wasn’t real.” The words are shoved out of his throat and over his tongue and it hurts Jim to say them, but he does. 

Corey moves the knife after another moment. “Good. You’re getting it.”

Jim relaxes a tiny bit, but then cries out as Corey slashes at his chest with the knife. The cut isn’t that deep, but he can feel the blood trickling down his torso as it wells up and spills out of the cut. The pain sends sparks dancing across his nerves and he whimpers as his cock throbs in the confines of the cock ring. 

Corey drags his fingers through the blood, smearing it over Jim’s chest. His nails catch on one of Jim’s nipples and Jim can’t help the moan that escapes him, arching into Corey a little bit. 

Corey laughs coldly. “You like that, Jamie?”

He cuts Jim again, a little deeper this time. Jim gasps in pain. There’s an X over his heart now. Corey rubs his fingers over it, making it sting, more blood welling up to the surface as he pushes on it. Jim tries to squirm away from Corey’s hand, actually a little frightened now by the look in Corey’s eyes. “No, please, Corey…..”

Corey pulls back and drops the knife onto the bed suddenly. He gets up abruptly and undresses quickly, carelessly throwing his clothes down. He crawls back into bed with Jim, picking up the knife again. “Please what, Jamie?”

Jim tenses as Corey pushes his legs further apart, settling between them. He pulls at the cuffs, his wrists aching with the force he’s exerting. “I understand. I won’t do anything with Joey again.”

“I don’t believe you. I keep having to teach you that Joey is mine. That he doesn’t want you, doesn’t love you. He thinks you’re worthless. You should hear the way he talks about you, laughs at you.” Corey tsks softly, tracing the tip of the knife over the peaks and valleys of Jim’s rib cage. 

Jim bites down on his lip as Corey makes a few more cuts along his ribs and stomach. They’re mostly superficial and will heal easily. It doesn’t seem that Corey actually wants to maim him. Just cause him pain. The sting of the cuts makes his cock twitch and he hates himself for it. He hates himself for letting Corey do this to him, but he knows this is all his fault. If he’d just left that night or told Joey no…...

“He thinks you’re disgusting. He calls you ugly all the time. Doesn’t understand what I see in you.” Corey continues on and tears blur Jim’s vision again. 

Jim does his best to tune Corey out, closing his eyes tightly. Tears still find their way out under his lashes. He tells himself that Corey is lying, but there’s a voice in the back of his head that insists that Corey’s telling the truth because these are things Jim thinks about himself and so of course Joey does too. 

“You know he didn’t mean whatever happened with you two that morning. He said so himself. He was horny and you were there. Nothing more than a hole to fuck to him.” Corey keeps talking, slicing the curve of Jim’s hip and watching the blood stain the pale skin. Jim whimpers with the sharp sting of pain. His cock pulses in the confines of the ring and Jim feels shame crawl through him. He’s not supposed to find pleasure in this.

He wants so badly to believe differently. He wants to go back to that night in 1991 when he’d first hooked up with Joey in that questionable motel room. He wants to go back to even just a few days ago when Joey had touched him so lovingly and so gently. He wants to feel that electric buzz again, wants to feel connected to Joey again. Mostly, he just wants to feel like Joey loves him again. 

“But I love you, Jamie. Even though Joey’s mine and you did what you did without permission, I still love you. I just have to make sure you learn your lesson.” Corey purrs, finally putting the knife down on the nightstand, closing it. 

There’s several cuts over Jim’s torso and hips. There’s blood sliding down his skin, staining the bedsheets. His cock is still painfully hard in the metal ring holding him. His wrists are sore from pulling on the cuffs. 

Corey leans over Jim and kisses him gently. Jim whimpers, more tears falling. He pretends it’s Joey kissing him, feeling guilty for that because he does love Corey, despite the hurt he’s dealt to him over the last few days. He knows Corey isn’t the most stable of people and it’s his own fault. He should have just left after they’d all finished fucking around that night. He should have been stronger and told Joey no that morning. He knew the consequences of his actions. He has no one to blame but himself. He lets Corey pinch and bite at his torso, hands roughly caressing his body as Corey works to claim him for his own again, almost like he’s erasing every trace of Joey’s touch from his skin.

Corey drags his fingers through the blood and pushes Jim’s legs apart and back, pushing two fingers inside of him. Jim cries out as Corey’s fingers find his sweet spot, stroking over it as he roughly stretches him out. It’s nothing like how Joey touched him that morning. He does his best to sink into that memory, letting it wash over him as Corey shoves three fingers into him. He can’t help the noises of pleasure that spill out of his lips. 

_Jim rocks back onto Joey’s fingers, moaning as they stroke over his sweet spot as they work him open a little more. Joey taking the time to do this, to make sure he’s okay and up for this, to check in with him, means more to him than it probably should. It speaks volumes about how their relationship has suffered recently, how they’ve treated each other lately, and it makes Jim want to change that. He wants to do better, be better to Joey. He nods. “I’m okay. I’m good.”_

It’s rough and quick and soon Corey is pulling his fingers out of him, spitting into his hand to slick his own cock up. He hitches Jim’s thighs over his hips, squeezing his skin hard enough to bruise. Jim whimpers, replacing Corey’s roughness with Joey’s softness, thinking about how he’d caressed his skin softly, like he was something precious. 

_There’s no anger or frustration in his movements. He doesn’t want to hurt Jim, doesn’t want to punish him. He wants to make him feel good, wants to take care of him._

Corey lines himself up and pushes inside with a sharp thrust of his hips, making both of them cry out. He doesn’t give Jim a moment to adjust, sliding back out and slamming back in. Jim moans and gasps loudly as his cock throbs in the cock ring. He knows this is meant to hurt, to punish. He knows he deserves this, deserves Corey’s anger and this violence. 

_Joey rubs the head of his cock against Jim’s stretched entrance and Jim whimpers softly, pushing back onto Joey. “You ready, Jamie?”_

_Jim nods eagerly, hips pushing more insistently into Joey as Joey pushes forward into him. He cries out as Joey’s cock slides inside of him and Joey stills, giving him a moment to adjust to him. He shivers, feeling the pulse and throb of Joey’s cock inside of him. He clenches and releases his inner muscles around him just to feel it even more._

He pulls at the cuffs, his wrists screaming in pain. The metal bites into his skin, but he doesn’t care. Corey’s fucking into him hard and fast, but Jim tries to block it out, focusing on his memory of him and Joey. He pretends it’s Joey inside of him right now, gentle and sweet, making sure he feels good too. 

_Jim gasps when Joey starts moving inside of him, setting up a deep and slow pace, grinding against his sweet spot with every deep thrust into him. His cock throbs against his belly, leaving smears of precome on his skin. He whimpers as he moves with Joey, hands fisting into the sheets. He can feel tears sliding down his cheeks at how perfect this feels, how right this feels to him._

Corey lightly smacks his face, sending a shock of pain through the bruise on his cheek. He cries out and opens his eyes, looking up at Corey. 

“Pay attention to me, Jamie. I’m doing this for you.” Corey spits out from between gritted teeth, his nails digging into Jim’s thighs. 

Jim whimpers, writhing under Corey as Corey adjusts the aim of his thrusts, nailing Jim’s sweet spot now. He lets Corey fuck into him, letting him use him for his own pleasure. He can’t deny the pleasure burning through his own body as well as his cock twitches and pulses in the cock ring. 

Corey moans above him, tossing his head back, hands sliding over Jim’s thighs. “So good for me, Jamie. You can be so good if you want.”

Jim gasps as Corey speeds up, chasing his orgasm. Corey buries himself deep inside of Jim as he comes hard inside of him with a deep moan of release. Jim trembles as his own cock throbs, beading wet at the tip with precome. 

Corey rides out the pleasure from his orgasm, moaning softly and panting. He looks down at Jim after another moment, eyes heavy lidded. His voice is soft when he speaks. “I don’t like punishing you, Jamie. But you have to learn your lesson.”

Jim doesn’t argue. He just nods. “Please…..”

“Please, what?” Corey tilts his head. 

“I wanna come…..please…..” Jim whimpers, hips pushing upwards. 

Corey makes a soft noise when Jim moves, still inside of him. “I don’t think you’ve earned that privilege tonight, Jamie.” 

Jim whines in protest, tears springing to his eyes as his cock throbs almost painfully in its confines. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll let you come. And if you make yourself come without permission, you’ll be punished again.” Corey pulls out of Jim and gets up from the bed, going into the bathroom. 

Jim lets out a soft sob, squeezing his eyes shut again. He listens to Corey clean up in the bathroom, water running in the sink before turning off. He holds his breath as Corey comes back, cleaning him up with a wet cloth. He jumps at the first touch of it, the coldness startling. Corey’s rough, not caring that he irritates Jim’s cuts. 

He’s silent as he works the cock ring off of Jim. Jim tenses as his cock twitches hard against his belly. He’s desperate for relief, but none comes. Corey tosses the ring in the general direction of his bag and then takes off the cuffs, throwing them as well. 

Jim rubs his aching wrists gently. Corey lays down with Jim and pulls the covers over them. “Remember, you’re not allowed to come.”

Jim exhales harshly. “Yes.”

“I don’t like having to punish you, Jamie. You know I don’t. But you’ve gotta know your place. You have to know that Joey is mine and he loves me. He doesn’t love you or even care about you. I’m doing this for your own good. He’d do nothing but hurt you in the end. I love you. I want you.” Corey holds Jim against his body. 

Jim is stiff, cock slowly softening. Heat still burns through him, but there’s nothing he can do about that. His voice is soft and shaky. “I know.”

Corey hums, petting Jim softly, just how he likes it. “Just be a good boy for me and everything will be okay.”

Jim nods and falls silent. 

Corey drifts off to sleep, sated and happy with the lesson he’d taught Jim.

Jim stays up, wishing more than anything he was laying with Joey. He wants to make that connection with Joey again, wants to feel that electric feeling again. Even if Corey will hurt him for it, he thinks maybe it’s worth it if Joey feels the same. 

He does his best not to allow the small spark of hope in his chest to catch fire, knowing it’ll most likely be extinguished before it turns into anything, but he holds it deep down inside anyway, letting that relax him enough to fall asleep, hoping for Joey to be in his dreams.

\-----------------------

The next morning, Jim patches himself up in the bathroom while Corey showers. Corey’s cheerful, singing loudly as he washes his hair. Jim is silent, sulking, not in a good mood at all. He gets dressed, pulling on a long sleeved shirt to hide the bruises around his wrists. 

They get breakfast with the rest of Slipknot and Jim is surprised to see Joey there with them. He wants to talk to Joey, but Joey doesn’t really pay him much attention and a look from Corey is enough to have Jim slinking away from Joey, head down. 

Corey smiles, pleased, and throws his arm around Joey. Joey seems to have gotten over his anger as he allows Corey to press sloppy kisses to his cheek. Jim burns with jealousy, but he ignores it, ruthlessly crushing it and any other feelings he has for Joey. He’s not allowed to feel that way, he tells himself. 

Still, he can’t help the way he finds himself looking towards Joey again and again. He’s caught by Paul, who gives him a sympathetic look, and it’s enough to turn the pancakes into cardboard in his mouth. He really is that pathetic. 

No one notices when he leaves the table, food heavy in his stomach as it knots up. 

Except Joey, who looks worried as he watches Jim retreat. 

\----------------------

The next couple of days pass in a blur of travel and shows and Jim’s thankful for the next hotel night. He’s tired and he really hopes he gets the single room, not really in the mood to be around others. He’s been on edge, trying to keep himself in check around Joey, so as not to set Corey off. He’s anxious and exhausted and he just wants to go to sleep. 

He jumps when Joey’s fingers close around his wrist and he whimpers softly. He knows Joey doesn’t mean to hurt him, but the bruises haven’t faded enough to not ache with pressure. Joey frowns and immediately lets go of his wrist, but he grabs Jim’s hand before Jim can pull away and pushes up the sleeve of Jim’s hoodie, seeing the angry bruises ringing his wrist. 

Joey makes a soft noise, looking up at Jim with heartbreak in his eyes. Jim isn’t sure where Corey is, though he thinks he’s disappeared with Sid somewhere, and so he doesn’t protest when Joey takes his hand and starts walking with him. He just wants to get to the nearest bed and lay down. 

Jim lets Joey lead him down the hallway to his hotel room. He’s jumpy and nervous, breath coming in sharp little pants. He half expects one of the doors to burst open and Corey to come out, shoving him away from Joey. He doesn’t relax at all when Joey closes the door behind the two of them. His eyes dart all around the room, wondering if this is all a ruse, if Joey and Corey are going to team up on him this time. He can hear Corey’s voice in the back of his head with every cruel thing he’d said that Joey says about him. 

He doesn’t want to believe it. He wants to believe in the way Joey had touched him that night, had loved him so perfectly. He had made him feel so precious and worthy of it. He clings to the memory of that electric buzzing for dear life, wanting it back so badly. He wants it to be true, wants Joey to love him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Jamie.” Joey’s soft voice makes Jim’s eyes snap back to his face. 

Jim relaxes a little bit, breathing slowing, because Joey never uses that nickname in front of Corey anymore. The nickname holds all the warmth and affection that Corey lacks when he says it and it helps Jim lose some of his tension and anxiety. Joey’s always said Jamie in the same way and he knows he means it when he says it like this.

Jim startles as Joey reaches out to him. Joey pauses, looking up at Jim. “It’s okay. I just wanna see what he did. That’s all. Will you show me?” 

Jim tenses again and hugs himself. He doesn’t want anyone to see until the cuts and bruises have healed more. But Joey’s looking at him with such concern and worry in his eyes and he knows Joey, knows he’ll only make up worse things that Corey’s done to him in his head. They both know what Corey is capable of. 

So when Joey reaches for the zipper on his hoodie, he lets go of himself and allows Joey to unzip it and take it off of him. He lets Joey pull his t-shirt off of him too. He doesn’t meet Joey’s gaze, staring at the floor. Shame floods his face with heat as he lets Joey see the damage done.  
There’s silence for a long moment, Joey’s fingers skimming his torso gently. He shivers a little at the sensation. Joey takes in all the cuts and bruises, doing his best not to make Jim even more nervous around him by getting angry at Corey, even though he really, really is. 

“I’m so sorry, Jamie….” Joey whispers, tears shining in his eyes. 

“It’s not your fault.” Jim shrugs a little. 

Joey sniffles and forces the tears back. “Yes, it is. He always punishes you for what I’ve done. I shouldn’t have left you, should have made you come with me……”

Jim shakes his head. “I needed to be taught a lesson.”

Joey’s hands clench into fists and he makes a conscious effort to release them. Jim watches him a little warily, probably expecting another lesson. 

The look that Jim is giving him breaks Joey’s heart and he reaches up slowly and carefully, making sure Jim can see him. He’s pleased when Jim doesn’t flinch away from him, letting him cup his cheek. He draws him down into a sweet kiss because he doesn’t know what else he can do to make this better other than show Jim it doesn’t have to be this way. That it doesn’t have to hurt like Corey makes him. 

Jim hesitates for a long moment, unsure still, but slowly relaxing as Joey keeps kissing him softly. He lets Joey deepen the kiss, lets Joey’s hands slide over him softly. To his horror, he feels tears stinging his eyes, but he doesn’t let them fall. 

When the kiss ends, he looks at Joey, seeing the softness in his eyes, and he lets Joey lead him over to the bed. Joey strips them both of their clothing, going slow, making sure every touch he gives Jim is full of kindness and love. The ugliness of Corey’s fury is already etched into Jim’s skin and he doesn’t deserve more roughness. 

Jim lays down on the bed at Joey’s urging, watching Joey grab lube from his bag before coming back over to him and getting in with him. Joey crawls over him and dips his head to kiss Jim again, this one hotter and full of desire, but still soft and sweet at the same time. 

He presses their bodies together, making their cocks throb with the pressure. Jim moans softly into the kiss and Joey echoes the noise, sliding his mouth over Jim’s jaw to his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. He doesn’t bite or suck red marks onto Jim’s pale skin. He kisses every bruise Corey left behind. 

Slowly, Jim brings his hands up and runs them over Joey’s back. Joey makes a quiet, encouraging noise as Jim hesitantly touches him back. Jim’s uncertainty fades a bit as Joey kisses his way down his torso, kissing every cut and bruise. He tongues one of Jim’s nipples, smiling a bit at the loud moan Jim lets out, arching into Joey’s mouth. Jim’s fingers tangle in his hair as he repeats the action to the other nipple. Jim moans, his cock throbbing against his belly as Joey’s mouth teases his nipples into hardened peaks. 

Jim lets himself sink down into the pleasure, warm and golden and so different from how it was with Corey. Again, it’s like the first time, before everything got so fucked up between them and Jim wants this, he wants this softness and sweetness between them. He wants Joey to love him and the words are on the tip of his tongue to say to Joey, but Joey’s kissing his way down to his cock and his mouth is sliding over him. Anything that Jim was going to say is gone, lost in a cry of pleasure as his cock twitches in Joey’s mouth. 

He reaches down and slides his fingers through Joey’s hair, needing something to hold onto to ground himself, not controlling Joey’s movements as he bobs his head along his length. Jim’s panting and whimpering as Joey methodically takes him apart in the best possible way. 

It’s the complete opposite of his night with Corey just days before. Nothing hurts and no one’s using him for their own pleasure. Joey seems focused on making him feel as good as he possibly can. He misses Joey slicking his fingers and he jumps a little as he feels the gentle touch against his entrance before he relaxes, legs falling open more in invitation. 

Joey keeps sucking his cock as he pushes his fingers into Jim. He’s careful, going slow, pressing against his sweet spot to send a burst of pleasure through Jim’s body. Jim cries out, back arching up from the bed and he shudders helplessly as Joey works him open. He writhes under him as Joey keeps perfect pace, moving with him as he whines and twists and whimpers. 

Joey pushes a third finger into Jim, giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch before spreading them out to open him up for his cock. He tongues the underside of Jim’s cock, listening to his gasp of pleasure. He can feel the way Jim’s body is starting to tense and can hear the way his breath is catching and holding in his throat that Jim’s on the verge of an orgasm and he sweeps his fingers across his sweet spot. 

Jim cries out loudly as his cock throbs, his orgasm slamming into him as he arches into Joey, spilling himself down his throat. Joey swallows every drop greedily, loving the taste of Jim coating his tongue. He licks Jim clean, humming softly at the quiet whimpers Jim lets out. He pulls his fingers out of Jim’s body and gets up on his knees between Jim’s parted thighs. 

He picks up the lube and pours more onto his hand. “You ready for more, Jamie?”

Jim pries open his eyes, looking up at Joey, a ruined mess of a person already. His cock pulses as he watches Joey stroke his own cock, dark hair swaying slightly with his motions. He nods, voice a bit hoarse. “Please…..”

Joey smiles down at him and moves closer to him, lining himself up. He rubs the head of his cock against Jim just to amp them both up more, leaning down to kiss Jim, sharing his taste with him. He pushes forward with his hips and slowly slides inside of Jim. 

Jim clutches at Joey’s shoulders, clenching down around his cock, feeling every inch of it fill him up. He feels every throb and twitch of Joey’s cock deep inside of him as Joey gently helps him hitch his thighs around his hips. It’s a little awkward at first because of Jim’s endlessly long legs, but they get it right and Joey breaks the kiss, starting to move inside of Jim. 

Jim moans softly as Joey stays close to him, breathing the same air as Jim’s hips pick up the pace Joey sets for them, moving together. The pleasure burns through him, white hot waves washing over him and threatening to consume him again. He’s a bit sensitive from his previous orgasm, but he welcomes the stimulation, moaning softly with Joey. 

Joey braces one hand on the pillow beside Jim’s head, moving a little faster, getting a little deeper as the pleasure gets a little more intense. Jim moves with him, searching deep inside himself for the buzzing feeling again, jolting against Joey when he feels it, tiny and faint, but unmistakably there. 

Their eyes meet and stare at each other as Joey keeps moving and Jim knows that Joey feels it too. He can see it written plainly in the blue of his eyes. Neither of them say anything and Joey leans down, kissing Jim again. Another moment of bright pleasure and Jim is coming between them, slicking their skin with his release as his cry is lost to Joey’s mouth. 

Joey follows him over a second later, burying himself deep inside of Jim as he comes. Jim whimpers as the kiss breaks, the rush of heat inside of himself from Joey’s release making the end of his own orgasm that much better. Joey sinks down on top of Jim and Jim brings his hands up, stroking his fingers through Joey’s hair softly from root to tip. Joey purrs, relaxing on top of him. 

It’s another few minutes before Joey pushes himself up and gently pulls out of Jim. He cleans them both up with tissues before curling up with Jim. Neither of them speak, knowing this is a stolen moment. 

Jim holds tight to the small spark of buzzing deep inside of himself, knowing he’s stupid for hoping something will come of this when he knows it can’t. He knows Joey will never choose him over Corey and hell, he himself still loves Corey as well. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but maybe……

Maybe there’s something……

He clings to that tiny little flower of hope in his chest and lets the buzzing soothe him to sleep, curled up with Joey as Joey pets his hair. 

Maybe tomorrow, there will be something more…….


End file.
